La barrera del lenguaje
by ThecrazyteaK
Summary: En la recepción de una boda, dos solteros con cara de pocos amigos no hablan con nadie ni con ellos mismos, por fortuna cuentan con alguien que puede hacer de intermediario para una conversación. ONESHOT germano. lovinoXludwig. OOC


—Ese es Ludwig para ti— comento Gilbert con una marcada sonrisa en sus labios mientras abrazaba contra si a su prometida- oficialmente desde hace unas horas, esposa- Elizabeta. La hungriaca peinaba el cabello de Feliciano quien era al que iba dirigido el comentario. —No habla con nadie a menos de que ellos inicien la conversación— agrega apuntando su nariz a la mesa donde un silencioso rubio observa bailar a las parejas en la recepción.

Feliciano sonríe, su dulce rostro y su meloso tono de voz mientras es mimado por su niñera de la infancia –aunque ahora tenga dieciocho años ya- podrían desorientar a cualquiera, como si estuvieran viendo un arcoíris. Él afirma con casi el mismo tono de voz reprensorio y ajeno —ese es fratello para ti, — dice mirando al chico de cabello castaño oscuro –con casi su mismo rostro- sentado en la misma mesa que el rubio pero mirando en otra dirección y con los brazos cruzados. —simplemente no habla con nadie.

Elizabeta, dentro de su anhelo personal y una fuerte corazonada que solo personas como ella pueden tener y afirmar con un margen muy delgado de error, le sonríe a Feliciano y le encoraja a hacer una buena acción para esos dos tímidos chicos en esa mesa de solteros. Feliciano sonríe, nadie mejor que él, como mejor amigo y como uno de los pocos que entienden a su amado hermano, para hacer lo que Elizabeta le proponía.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió dando vueltas por la pista hasta la mesa de los dos chicos de ceño fruncido.

— ¿eh? Chicos, ¿Por qué no hablan entre ustedes? Venga, estoy seguro de que tienen mucho en común.

Su hermano le miro feo. Su amigo le miro con una mezcla de pánico e incredulidad. Ambos casi a la vez suspiraron.

—Feliciano stupido, é tedesco, no parlo il suo linguaggio.

—Feliciano, es ist italienisch, ich spreche ihre Sprache nicht.

Oh, nuestro pequeño superdotado se había olvidado que mientras que él se había educado en el norte de Italia, con una familia de fuertes raíces alemanas como tutores legales, manejando perfectamente bien ambos idiomas, su hermano mayor fue educado en Sicilia por una familia greca y más tarde en España por un amigo de la familia que se hacía cargo de él en Milan; y Ludwig solo se manejaba con el inglés y un robótico japonés.

¿Cómo hacer que dos chicos que no tienen un lenguaje en común se comuniquen? El greco ni por asomo se parecía al alemán, ni al japonés, aunque vio a Heracles –el primo de Lovino pero no de Feliciano- hablando japonés con su amigo Kiku. El español tenía similitud con el inglés, a veces, y no en pronunciación. Incluso si Ludwig podía entender un poco de italiano gracias a sus años de amistad con Feliciano, era seguro que una vez que escuchara el acento siciliano de Lovino no entendería ni el 'io'.

Poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y decidiendo que sería él quien haría de intérprete por los dos, se sentó en medio y sonrió, miro a ambos lados y espero a que alguien dijera algo.

—idiota, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto Lovino en italiano, Feliciano le aclaro de inmediato a él y luego a Ludwig, en italiano y en alemán.

—seré su interprete para que puedan conversar.

— ¿De qué conversamos?— pregunto Ludwig confundido pero sin ánimos de entender ahora a su amigo del mediterráneo.

—qualcosa.

El primero en hablar fue Ludwig.

— ¿a qué te dedicas?

—Feliciano, odio i tedeschi. Questo es stupido.

—vamos fratello, responde por favor, solo es una conversación ¿qué tiene de malo?

Lovino suspiro, sus ojos entre verdosos y café claro miraron al alemán y por un instante la voz de Gilbert como un vago recuerdo de un flechazo de adolescencia le hizo contemplar a aquel joven, unos años más joven que él, de otra manera. Era como si estuviera buscando rasgos de ese –por el que siempre estaría arrepentido- amor de juventud.

—tú ya sabes que soy, estúpido.

Feliciano sonrió con alivio y miro a Ludwig de inmediato hablándole en un rápido y animado alemán — mein Bruder ist Entwerfer.

— von der Kleidung oder von etwas mehr?

— ¿Qué dijo?

—pregunta que si diseñas ropa o algo más. —Lovino sonrió complacido, y apuntando a su camiseta respondió en italiano muy marcado como si eso ayudase al otro a comprender: — vestiti.

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza y unas cejas alzadas en admiración.

—eso es genial, Lovino, ¿hace cuánto que te dedicas a esto?

—algunos años, empecé haciendo disfraces en la escuela para las obras de teatro y las exposiciones.

—oh, quisiera ver algo de eso ¿te inspirabas en algo?

—bueno, en algo si, algo muy estúpido, maldición, me da vergüenza contarte.

— ¿era algo de lo que te arrepientas?

—por supuesto que no, tonto.

—por favor dime entonces.

—eran disfraces de caballeros y príncipes y ladies y ese tipo de cosas, atravesaba por lo que los japoneses llaman 'el síndrome de octavo grado', literalmente en todo lo que podía pensar era en las historias románticas del siglo XVI. Mi tutor en ese tiempo, el bastardo de Antonio, me presento al aún más bastardo de tu hermano en esa época y vamos a decir que después de un tiempo mi obsesión se curó.

—es admirable, mi hermano puede ser un poco idiota, espero que no te haya hecho pasar malos ratos.

— ¿malos ratos, dices? Fueron horribles, que mierda de hermano tienes, pero te entiendo, el mío es igual de idiota. — Feliciano hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de traducir — ¡que cruel fratello!— Lovino se rio y Ludwig no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

— ¿trabajas en algún sitio?

—bueno, recién termine la escuela de diseño hace no mucho así que hasta el momento solo hago proyectos personales y algunos pedidos de clientes muy antiguos.

—oh, si te sirve de algo, soy jefe del departamento de arte en una revista muy popular en Alemania— y sin esperar a que Feliciano tomara la tarjeta para pasársela a Lovino, él mismo se la entrego desde el otro lado de la mesa. Lovino expuso su expresión de sorpresa lo que complació enormemente al alemán.

—bastardo, mira que un importante editor ¿eh? Con ese cuerpo de armario creí que eras militar, o algo—. Ludwig se sonrojo enormemente aunque Lovino no considerara lo que había dicho como un cumplido.

—fui a la escuela militar en la adolescencia y aun me ejército en mi tiempo libre, puede que sea por eso.

— ¿ejercicio? Que fastidio ¿tienes una agenda de todo, cierto?

—pues sí, ¿tú no tienes agenda, Lovino?

—no, mis horarios son: tres comidas al día, siesta, trabajo y paseo.

—yo paseo también, con mis perros.

—amante de los animales, prefiero a los gatos pero los perros no están mal.

—"Feliciano me conto que tenían unos perros en la casa de su abuelo"…oh, fratello, habla de romus y remo ¿los recuerdas, verdad que si fratello?

—por supuesto que sí; ¿Cómo se llaman tus perros?

Para mitad de la noche ambos habían cambiado a su traductor en carne y hueso-quien dormía plácidamente en medio de ellos- por un celular con siri, se reinan de lo ridículo que sonaba la voz y a veces de los sinsentidos que decía. Para cuando dieron las cuatro de la mañana, Ludwig se ofreció llevar a los hermanos a su cuarto, cargando a Feliciano en su espalda y despidiéndose de los invitados que aún estaban allí. El cuarto, al estar celebrando en la recepción del hotel, no quedaba muy lejos, piso cinco, primera habitación a la izquierda. Ludwig entro después de Lovino acostando a Feliciano en una de las dos camas, sacándole los zapatos y el cinturón, Lovino llego segundos más tarde del baño sin sus zapatos y con la camisa tres botones desabrochada, le saco los pantalones a su hermano y la camisa también dejándole en ropa interior y lo cubrió hasta la cabeza. Lo apunto con el dedo.

—Parece un tonto— hizo una mueca ridícula para que Ludwig le entendiera. Este sonrió moviendo los hombros. Lovino entonces le ofreció un vaso de vino y encendió la radio en el balcón de la habitación cerrando la ventana para que el frio y el sonido no interrumpieran los sueños de su hermano. Tal vez la ligera embriaguez de ambos los desinhibió de toda timidez, porque al cabo de unos minutos de contemplación se tomaron las manos y bailaron al son de una balada italiana, mientras Lovino guiaba y Ludwig se relajaba y dejaba conquistar por el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo y antiguo amor de juventud.

Ludwig detuvo el baile, la música eventualmente se desvaneció en el aire hasta cambiar a la suave y adormilada voz de una locutora, Lovino tenía sus manos en sus costillas y sintiendo que sin música no había razón para tenerlas allí, las movió a los hombros del rubio. Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos sin saber que decir olvidando la barrera del idioma, a la vez voltearon a ver a Feliciano y este roncaba con el cuello en una posición incómoda, volvieron a mirarse y Ludwig tartamudeo al pedirle permiso para un beso. Lovino, no entendiendo ni una palabra, le tomo de la barbilla y le beso delicadamente como solo un amante italiano puede hacer bajo un halo pálido de luna llena.

—no sé qué mierda me has dicho pero no me importa— y dicho esto le volvió a besar. Ludwig más tarde, repasando italiano en el avión, descubriría que desde el punto de vista de Lovino, él no había tomado el primer paso como creyó que lo había hecho.


End file.
